Day of the Dead
by AmazinglyCaiti
Summary: a oneshot about the aftermath of the final battle


Hello everyone This is my first one-shot, so I'd appreciate if some of you could review and tell me what you thought. Though I would love to, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you read about in this fan fiction. Thx!

Day of the dead

A field lay in the middle of no where. Usually it was used to play soccer, or Lacrosse, but now, it lay as a remembrance for the dead. Thousands of wizards and witches had fought on this once beautiful, green filled field, and now the blood that was still to be cleaned up lay shining it's crimson glow among the lucius green of the field. And now, in many places, the grass was gone and the dirt overturned, and grave stones lay on top of the over-turned dirt. No one had wanted to move the heros of the wizarding world from the place where thy had fought so hard, the people who had fought to protect their families and friends, and the whole goodness of the world they knew as their own.

And yet, even among the dead that now lay under the ground of this field, a living being made his way swiftly to a certain tombstone. Silent tears made his emerald eyes seem to sparkle, and yet they would not sparkle for many years. His raven colored hair was in messy tangles, and though it usually was messy, it was messier then usual. His chin was unkempt and he had done nothing to keep the stubble growing on his chin from growing long enough to be noticed. He was remembering the final battle that had taken place only 3 weeks ago. Reliving the pain of it, feeling the agony, and hearing the cries of joy when the cause of this great battle was destroyed, once and for all. He heard the sobs of the women who had lost their husbands and children in the battle, and cry of small children as they wailed for their mothers.

The boy's name was Harry Potter. He was the one who was now crying as he thought of the people he knew who now lay under the ground, never to give him the guidance and support he had known from them for years. He wished that they could be standing with him now, or joining the many parties around the world to celebrate the outcome of the battle. He wished that he could, without feeling guilty, join in the parties and celebrate the downfall of the most evil wizard of all time. For only 3 weeks ago, he had faced the wizard, deemed Voldemort, and had defeated him. And now, he was no longer known as the boy who lived, he was known as the boy who conquered, though he was hardly a boy anymore.

He was now nearing his 18th birthday. He had graduated from Hogwarts with his two best friends, Hermione and Ron, and with this thought, he stopped at a gravestone he was about to pass and laid a yellow rose on it. He read the gravestone, still not believing that the person it said was dead.

Hermione Jane Granger

'One of the many to die in the fight against Voldemort'

September, 1989-July, 5th, 2007

'Loving friend, her memory shall always be cherished'

He cried harder as he read the stone. The girl that had been his best friend lay beneath the ground he stood on. He had personally told her parents that she had perished, and now remembered their pain at hearing their only daughter was dead. He remembered how she had wanted to be an auror, and had been accepted to the highest ranking Auror academy for training, but now they would have an empty spot on their student list, one that the loving, smart girl Harry had known should have been able to fill.

He moved on to the other gravestones, pausing to put roses on them, even if he hadn't known one. A lot of them were people he didn't know, but once in a while, he passed a familiar name, such as the mysterious, sometimes weird girl, Luna Lovegood, and the person that she had loved and who had loved her back with all his heart, Neville Longbottom. He had to choke back tears as he laid a rose on Remus Lupin's grave-stone, remembering how he had been like a father to Harry after Sirius had died.

He broke down in tears at the next grave-stone he passed. He hadn't known the man personally, but the guy now beneath the ground had left behind four loving children and a wife, who missed him every step of the way. He remembered, through his tears, that one of the mans children was starting Hogwarts this year. "I promise to let your kids know how bravely you fought, you will be a hero forever in their eyes." He promised, and he laid another rose on the stone, one that had been given to him by the man's wife, who had been to heart-broken and hysterical to be able to make the journey out with him.

He passed many more grave-stones, making sure to put a rose on each one. He put yellow roses on those he had known, and red on those he hadn't. Their were 150 gravestones on this field alone, and that was not even half of the amount of people who had died because of Voldemort. Harry reached the end of the line of grave-stones, only to find another, and it seemed he would be lost forever in a sea of endless gray and sadness.

He scanned the first few grave-stones in the next row and found the one he had been looking for. This was the one where he lay a bouquet of red and yellow roses, the finest he could find. This was the one where he finally broke down. He felt the guilt swelled in him like a balloon as he blamed himself for the persons death. He kept telling himself that he could of stopped her from coming, even though deep down he knew that she was too high-spirited and gifted not to come. He sank to his knees and held his face in his hands as he wailed his grief to the sky. "Why you?" He asked quietly. "I should have been there when it happened. You never knew how much I loved you." He cried silently. He rubbed the tears on his face and took out his wand. He read what the grave-stone had written on it through tear-blurred eyes.

Ginevra Molly Weasley

Loving daughter

Loving sister

Caring student

1990-2007

He whispered a spell and pointed his wand below the years on the grave-stone. He engraved words on the stone with his wand. And too the list he added, Loving Fiancé, for no one had known that they had been engaged since his graduation. He knew that he had told her he loved her, and she had said she loved him, but he had never been able to tell her mother or father how much he loved their daughter, or tell Ginny that he would give his life for her. But now, he realized he could not live his life without her.

He had thought long and hard about his decision. He knew it was painful for his friends and their families, and that those he was closed to would be impacted by grief, but he could never make them understand that his life without Ginny was like a life of constant torture and sadness, and he could not live it anymore. He now pointed his wand to himself. He had already sent out his final good-bye letters and had told those closest to him how much he loved and cared for them, for they were like his family.

"I will see you soon, my love, and we will be together forever." He said, and he wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at the wand he now pointed at himself. But before he could what he wanted to do, a red-haired boy came running down the field and quickly disarmed the grief stricken boy.

"Harry, she would not have wanted this, she would have wanted you to live your life, to love and carry on her memory, just like you told me Hermione would have wanted." The boy said. And he also let his tears spill out for his sister and his fiancé, Hermione. "I know it hurts, but she would have wanted you to live your life and move on, find someone else to love and enjoy the peace the wizarding world now has." The red-haired boy, Ron Weasley, said, grief making his voice unrecognizable. The raven-haired boy nodded.

"I'll never stop loving her, and I'll never forget her, she was my own and only, my soulmate, and we will be together again, no matter what, but your right, I can't do this, I have to live my life, even if it is without her." Harry said sadly, and he then turned his head towards Ginny's grave-stone and cried for one more time, cried for the girl who had not even graduated from Hogwarts, who not been able to have the family she had dreamed of, had not been able to accomplish what she wanted. Ron sank to his knees next to him and let his grief spill out as well, for his little sister who had been so special to him. He cried and together, the two boys, now almost men, wailed their grief to the sky. They cried for everyone who had died and for all those they had left behind. They cried for the grief stricken parents who had lost their kids, and for the children who had lost their parents. And most of all, they cried for Hermione and Ginny, the girls who had made them happy and feel important, the girls who had been the center of their worlds.

Hope you liked it! It is depressing, I know, but I had an idea and it came to this. Please read and tell me what you think using that REALLY helpful box that is below this. Reviews from you guys are awesome, so please give me some till next story,

!Blue Flame!


End file.
